


do you like christmas movies?

by hizzie



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, harry likes making things realistic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizzie/pseuds/hizzie
Summary: This is Audrey's house. She has to defend it.or, day 4 of deardescendants' 12 days of holidays.
Relationships: Audrey & Evie (Disney: Descendants), Audrey/Evie (Disney: Descendants), Harry Hook & Jay, Harry Hook/Jay
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57
Collections: DearDescendants' 12 Days of Holidays





	do you like christmas movies?

The warm glow of the fireplace in Audrey’s family’s living room cast dancing shadows on the lightly colored walls surrounding the large space, and the gold hues of the lit fire reflect against two figures’ as they lay on the comfortable and large couch that’s located perfectly at the center of the room and in front of the flat screen television that plays an old black and white movie as the two girls on the couch ignore it completely.

Evie smiles against Audrey’s lips and Audrey leans in again, her nose brushing against her girlfriend’s slightly as she does so, and then they’re kissing again. As usual, they get lost in each other well enough so the world surrounding them seems to dissipate, only for it to come crashing down again as they hear the sound of something outside Audrey’s home that definitely didn’t belong.

“What was that?” Evie asks, her voice hoarse as Audrey leans backwards and glances at the glass windows behind them.

“It’s probably the wind or something.” Audrey responds after a moment, turning her head back to the girl in front of her and leaning in to catch Evie’s lips in between hers again. The brunette kisses her back, and they’re distracted by each other again until Audrey’s lips break away from her girlfriend’s lips to trace a path of light kisses down her jaw and neck, and as Evie turns her head to give her more access, her brown eyes fall on the windows behind them and she gasps, a scream following right after. Audrey sits back with a jump and with wide eyes she asks, “What happened?”

“There’s two people standing outside,” Evie say, her voice frantic, and Audrey frowns. “I’m serious, Audrey, I just saw two people standing just outside the window.” 

Audrey’s frown deepens and she stands from the couch, walking towards the big window and glancing outside. Evie watches her back in aprehension, ready to jump up and help her at any sign of need. 

“It’s so dark, I can’t see anything,” Audrey mumbles, “Did you see it like, up close to the window?” 

“Yeah,” Evie tells her, standing up herself and walking towards her girlfriend, stopping by her side so she can glance outside as well. “Like, right here -” she motions with her right hand in the general area and Audrey looks closer. 

“I think I see a shadow,” Audrey mumbles, leaning in closer, and it’s in that moment that whatever was lurking outside decides to act, moving so they’re standing in front of the window light again and setting their gloved hands on the surface of the glass, making Evie and Audrey jump and scream. 

It doesn’t last long, though, because soon, Evie hears the sounds of muffled laughter from under the ski-masks and Audrey recognizes the small branding in one of the gloves against the window, and she nudges Evie, who’d already recognized one of the laughters, and when the other girl meets her eyes she nods subtly towards the glove that tells her it belongs to no one but “ _ HARRY”.  _

Evie’s face fall into a scowl as Audrey reaches for the window and slides it open at the same time that Evie grabs the heavy candle holder from the table near it and raises it above her head, in a threatening position. The moment the windows open and Evie makes to attack the two figures in front of them on the other side of the window with the heavy object, they hear Jay’s muffled voice speak up from under the mask:

_ “Hey, hey, what the fuck, no need for that -” _

“What the fuck  _ us _ ? What the fuck  _ you _ !” Audrey exclaims angrily, “You’re so fucking lucky I didn’t grab my dad’s shotgun.”

“Yer da’ got a shotgun?” Harry asks as he removes his mask, his brown hair ending up a little more messy than usually. 

“What the  _ fuck  _ do you guys think you’re doing?!” Evie asks instead of answering, and Jay removes his ski mask before he answers.

“You guys said you were watching Christmas movies tonight so we thought we’d like give you a Home Alone experience, but guess it was more Scream than anything,” Jay shrugged. Audrey and Evie stared at him, unbelieving, and the two boys before them smiled before Jay continued, “Hey, can we join your movie night, then? Since we’re here and all.” 

Harry and Jay give them the boy-ish grins that they’re so used to and have learned to love, and Audrey and Evie exchange a look and a sigh before Audrey speaks up.

“On one condition.” 

“Yeah?” Jay asks, already setting up to jump through the girl’s window. 

“You guys are paying for dinner.” Evie responds. Harry jumps after Jay and nods. 

“Fair enough,” then, he glances at the TV and then at the group and asks, “so, did ye get tae watchin’ Home Alone yet or what?” 

Audrey rolls her eyes. “You’re ridiculous. We'll have the vegetarian pizza.”

Harry and Jay groan, "Are ye serious?"

"Yeah, Ghostface 1 and 2, we're fucking serious." Evie responds, shoving the candle holder in Jay's chest as she begins to follow Audrey back to the couch. 

Harry sighs and Jay gives him a look that clearly said his brilliant idea to crash the girls' movie night backfired on them, that maybe they should've just knocked like normal people, and Harry's slight shake of the head and drop of the shoulders tell him that yeah, maybe so. But at least they could still order some booz-

"And iced tea, please." Audrey calls out from the couch. Harry closes his eyes in defeat and Jay shakes his head.

"Monsters, these two." He mumbles under his breath as he watches Harry pull out his phone and unlock it to start the order. 

"Fuckin' heartless creatures." Harry agrees. 

A beat. 

"We kinda deserve this though." Jay says. 

Harry looks up at him immediately, "Oh, no, yeah, we definitely do." 

**Author's Note:**

> comments make me happy!


End file.
